Electrolytic probes for the prevention of scaling, pitting and corrosion are shown and described in United States patent to Neeley U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,670, a United States patent to Bremerman U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,774 and others.
These probes have been used in boilers, condensors for refrigerators or air conditioners, in hot water heater systems and in association with the cooling jackets for compressors and other apparatus in which water is heated as it performs a cooling operation and effectively prevents lime formation, scaling, pitting and corrosion, and thereby eliminates the need for chemicals formerly required to do this.
With such prior art apparatus, it is difficult to support and seal the electrolytic probe, particularly when used in an internal combustion or diesel engine of a traveling vehicle, in such a manner that the probe will take the vibration of the device as traveling along a roadway without leakage, and prevent leakage particularly when utilized in association with the cooling system of an internal combustion engine driven traveling vehicle.